This invention relates to methods for fixing abradable material to a substrate for use in providing one part of a seal which is usually positioned to cooperate with another moving part.
While abradable materials have been used before, the means for attaching the material has not been entirely satisfactory. The usual way of applying the abradable seal to the substrate was to braze the abradable material along its mating face to the substrate. Patents disclosing abradable materials connected to a substrate are set forth in the following description.